


Vice

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Bloodplay, Bondage, Come Eating, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Drabbles, F/M, Fingering, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Rope Bondage, YOU get a kink and YOU get a kink, also for your benefit i will update the tags so that everyone gets a fair warning, ayy kinks for everyone, kink prompts, mind the chapter summaries, mostly snippets, plenty of smut, they will tell you what to expect, will try to update often
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:25:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5981434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink prompts -- you send me a kink on tumblr, I write a snippet / drabble for it. This is all Reylo, as I'm severely lacking in that department. Really NSFW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bruises and Bitemarks

**Author's Note:**

> Heads up: this one's got some (very light) bloodplay, as well as bruising, biting, etc. Also, please let me go ahead and remind right here and now -- everything is consensual, and they are in an established relationship.  
> Enjoy.

There was nothing graceful about how she landed against his bed with a thump, groaning at his roughness and the way he tossed her about as he pleased. She was small, nimble and strong, but still tiny compared to him, and he took full advantage of the difference between them.

  
As she was about to sit up and complain to him, Kylo quickly leaned over here, resting on his elbows and taking her mouth in another searing kiss, his lips a bit more gentle as some form of apology, (as she knew damn well she wouldn't get one from him verbally.) Her anger dissipated as she sighed into his kiss, and as her lips parted, he took the lower between his teeth and bit down.

  
Hard.

Rey squirmed out of his grasp and shrugged away from him, her hand immediately coming up to her lip. A small dribble of blood ran down her chin, slow and warm, and while it was nothing to worry her, it was enough to shock her at his sudden violence.

"Kylo," she murmured, bringing her fingers away from her mouth inspect them. Crimson, a little watery. "Gods, _Kylo_ \--"

With something close to a shrug, he pushed her back down against the bed and began to kiss his way up her neck. Rey still reached for her mouth, and as it became an obstacle to his progress, he took her wrists in his hands and pulled them over her, supporting his weight on his palms that held her slim arms.

She grunted against him, feeling the blood from her lip streaming down her cheek and chin and onto his bed, (into her hair,) and within an instant, her eyes were lit with an anger he had not seen of her outside of the battlefield.

As he reached her jawline, he licked, swiping the blood from her lower cheek and up until he was at her ear. He nipped at her there, the soft skin just beneath the rounded lobe of her ear, and she flinched away from him, knowing full well his intent.

He chuckled against her, and the energy emanating from him was charged, alight with a hunger that made Rey burn from her chest to the meeting of her thighs.

Kylo repeated his ministrations -- up her neck, over her chin, and to the left this time, were he placed a soft kiss on the side of her mouth. Releasing one of her wrists, he brought his still-gloved hands to her lips, smearing some of blood away from her and nearly wincing himself at the slight sting that bubbled through their shared bond.

Bruised and swollen, her lip trembled against his thumb. A deep breath, and Rey closed her lips over the tip of his thumb, gingerly placing a kiss there before taking the leather between her teeth. Her eyes opened, looking straight to him, and immediately, his lips drew into a grin.

* * *

  
While Kylo had his mask and his robes to cover the stains she'd left on his neck -- his cheek -- his collarbones, Rey had nothing to cover how he had marked her. The low cut of her dress left her out in the open in the form of rounded oval bruises, indents on her clavicles and shoulders, and the dark purple bruise on her neck sat perfectly, he thought, beneath the choker she wore.

Nobody questioned it. Nobody spared a glance at it. The emperor and his queen were not the topic of conversation, not openly, not in public. What might be said in hushed whispers aboard their ship was nothing to them, but the look of Rey's shy eyes turning to the floor as his advisers visited him throughout the day (with her perched beside him, on him, anywhere near him) --

It did more for him than he'd care to admit, and Rey could see his every thought and urge in passing.


	2. Clothed, (with Gloves)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> "Kylo fully clothed and masked fingering Rey with the gloves on, bonus if she initiates the situation."
> 
> You have a lovely mind, anon. Sorry it took a bit but I had fun with it.

 Rey sat herself gently across his lap, pulling her knees up and over the arm of the chair as she looked to him, his face still masked. Through their bond, she could feel the sudden heat rush over him. When he watched her, there was always something there, something warm and churning in the back of his mind, but at contact with her, the temperature rose and the swell of the tides took over.  
  
Beneath his mask, he frowned at her. He was not displeased with her – not with the way she bit her lower lip as she looked up to him, her eyes darker than normal and her pulse visible on her neck. He could feel the beat of her heart against him, even where the thick layers of his robes separated their chests, and he could not say for sure whether or not he could attribute that wholly to the bond that linked them.  
  
He looked down from the translucent screen of the message he’d been reading and directly to her, his mask tipped down so that she could easily see where she knew his eyes were. He gave her a questioning hum, mechanized and filtered through his mask as it was, and she gave him a smile. It was coy, if not misleadingly so, and he watched the heat rise on her cheeks as she brought her hand to cup the side of his neck, just below the hood of his robe.  
  
Kylo’s eyes quickly flitted about the room, and aside from a few worker droids in resting mode, they were completely alone. The wide door to his chambers had been silently shut, and as he returned his stare back to the girl on his lap, she saw her eyes take on a new dimension.  
  
“You know you can rest,” he murmured lowly. It was another late night as he searched through the archives the First Order kept, and while Rey was interested in all of the intricacies herself, she had much less strength to stay up into the early hours of the morning, her training and her own research still a massive burden on her still-too-thin body.  
  
“I know,” she replied, voice hushed to barely a whisper. “I like it better when you’re with me.”  
  
He moved to reach for his helmet and was surprised when Rey’s slender fingers stopped him. He looked to her, his brow arched and a question in his mind that she read and responded to immediately.  
  
   
**_Leave it on._**  
  
Rey nuzzled her nose into his chest, her fingers gripping at the coarse fabric of his robes. The smell of him was clean, of neutral soaps, and while she preferred the scent of his bare skin, the sensation of him beneath her fingertips still roused something in her.  
  
Leather. Soap. Metal.  
  
The mechanical buzz of the ship droned on in the background, but Rey was sure she could hear only the pulse in his chest and his breaths through the filtered mask. For a moment, she sat there, simply running her fingers over the different textured fabrics of his clothing, and he simply watched her, his mind a quiet hum.  
  
She’d gotten his full attention by that point, but he was content to simply sit there, one of his arms propped over her legs and the other resting on the small of her back. Slowly, she shifted so that her back faced him, his chin just over her shoulder as she began to shrug out of the top of her dress, loosely tied at the shoulders. He watched in silence from behind her, taking on a new heat when he saw that beneath the gown, she wore nothing over her chest. The flicker of a thought across her conscience said the same for the rest of her.  
  
His hands were on her, and immediately, she sighed at the feel of his leather-clad fingers sliding down the lengths of her shoulders, over her arms, pulling the garment along with them. The pressure was just light enough to tickle, raising goosebumps across the expanse of her newly-exposed skin.  
  
“Stand up,” he said plainly.  
  
Rey complied, her back still facing him.  
  
He untied the belt at her waist, and with a few careful tugs, he lowered it down her body. Rey stiffened at the cold air around her, her eyes looking toward that door. She was past the point of embarrassment, she’d thought, and no one would say a thing to her, but still –  
  
**_Your modesty is endearing,_** came a thought to her head, and before she could retort, she was pulled back into his grasp and onto his lap.  
  
Rey kicked the slippers from her feet, and they landed along with her gown in a heap at the side of his chair. Kylo said nothing as he began to explore her body, pulling her back flush against his chest as his gloved fingertips began to trace circles on her shoulders, her arms. He stopped just above her collarbones at the hollow of her throat, and with a gentle squeeze, he elicited a whimper from her there.  
  
“Kylo,” she murmured, leaning her head back against his shoulder. He hummed in reply, massaging the smooth, taut skin of her neck. She grasped for his hand, holding onto him as he began to move his other toward her ribcage, the thumb just barely grazing over the underside of her breast.  
  
She huffed at him, and the hunger for touch was evident through not only her mind but the sudden heat of her skin even through his gloves. He smiled beneath his mask, watching as she began to wriggle against him, attempting to have his hands where she wanted them, right then, right now.  
  
_**Tell me what you want,**_ his voice growled into her mind, uninhibited by his mask.  
  
_**I want –**_  
  
   
  
_**Say it out loud,**_ he interrupted.  
  
Rey visibly shuddered against him, and she drew her thighs closer together as his stilled hands applied more pressure to her skin.  
  
“I want you to touch me,” she said feebly.  
  
_**How?**_  
  
“I want you – I want you to make me come,” she rasped, the color on her cheeks phenomenal. “Just your hands.”’  
  
He released his hold on her, beginning to take off his gloves as she stopped him, her tiny fingers gripping onto his like a vise.  
  
“Leave them on,” she whispered. “Please.”  
  
Kylo couldn’t help the grin that split his face as his hand returned to her body.  
  


* * *

  
Her skin lit with a sheen of sweat, Rey felt as though she was going to die when his hands finally got to where she needed them. Smoothly, his gloves glided over her hipbones, down her core and do the soft tuft of hair between her thighs. She bit into her lip to keep herself hushed, privacy still a (silly) concern for her at this hour, with him right with her.  
  
He slipped one finger over her slick cunt, and Rey couldn’t contain the high whimper that escaped her. She flushed at the feel of him, the light pressure of the leather and the intoxicating texture of it sliding against her. Her hips moved toward his hand, attempting to get some friction, something more than just his teasing touches.  
  
Kylo placed his other hand on her stomach, holding her back from rutting against his fingers. She groaned, slightly frustrated and very aroused, as he continued his slow ministrations against her.  
  
Her fingers clutched into the fabric over his chest, holding herself back. She was a quick learner; if she came to him for something, he would give it to her. She needn’t work for it – it was simply a matter of patience. Trust.  
  
Perhaps a bit of teasing, but only for more of her pleasure.  
  
“ _Please_ , Kylo,” she whimpered quietly. “I – I need it.”  
  
**_Need what?_** he asked, his feigned innocence sounding disgustingly-well-practiced.  
  
“Please,” she repeated. “I want it.”  
  
_**What do you want, Rey?** _ His fingers moved away from her.  
  
“I want you inside of me!”  
  
The words were spat out in her frustration, and she looked up and over her shoulder at him with such indignation that he almost felt a twinge of guilt of hassling her. With a hum of approval, however, he was lost again in the flood of darkness that overtook her eyes, enveloping her, as he slid one slick finger inside her.  
  
She cried out softly, moving against him only by instinct, by need. He moved his left hand up to rest between the valley of her breasts, holding her there but allowing her hips to move against his hand. For a moment, he was stilled there, one finger only halfway to the second knuckle, allowing her to grind against the heel of his palm, her walls clenching at his finger and asking for more.  
  
_**How is that?**_  
  
Rey whimpered and nodded her assent, her hips still trying for some sort of movement out of him. Without pause, he slipped a second inside of her, and her right hand flew to grasp for the back of his wrist, holding him there inside of her, making sure he wouldn’t move away again.  
  
She pushed into his hand, and to her surprised, Kylo’s hand moved beneath her, following her direction. She gasped against her shoulder, looking between her breasts to the hand that sat there, further down still to where she prodded him into her aching core.  
  
He bottomed out, up to his last knuckles and easily filling her. As Rey moved her hand to move him back again, he curled the tips of his fingers into her.  
  
The moan that escaped her was unfiltered, and her small fingers gripped for his wrist, her left hand joining his at her chest. Slowly, he began to work up a rhythm, moving out and in, raising his fingers to that sinfully-sensitive set of nerves within her as the heel of his palm moved against her clit. Without restraint, she bucked into him, begging more of him, her words failing her as he simply kept up his easy tempo.  
  
_**Talk to me, Rey,** _ he said, his voice dark. _**I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what you need.**_  
  
“Faster,” she muttered, lacing her fingers with the ones held steadily on her chest.  
  
It was a brutal change of pace, and Rey cried out, her eyes burning with sweat and the tears that threatened her. It was not unpleasant – honestly, at the far end of that spectrum – but the intensity had grown, their bond fully ignited and sputtering as she rocked into his hand and he into her, the smell of sweat and leather and sex lingering in the hot air that surrounded them.  
  
“ _Kylo_ ,” she moaned, and he brought his hand and her to her mouth. She suckled on the tip of his finger, her teeth barely brushing against him, as she panted feverishly in time with their rutting.  
  
Without warning, Kylo was there, his mind against her, warming her, showing her and describing the things he wanted to do with her – things they’d done – images of her somewhere exotic, wearing something sultry. The sight of her, bruised from his lips on her neck and shoulders, him buried within her, his words of adoration and downright _worship_ –  
  
_**Come for me, Rey.**_  
  
She did so, her body growing tense and stilling against him as she choked out the groan of his name. Her hips shuddered against him twice, three times, before she could breathe again, gasping for breath and holding onto him tightly, clinging to him to keep herself grounded as her orgasm hit her likes waves against the shoreline.  
  
He stroked her cheek as she came down, his fingers still inside of her but no longer moving. He could feel the sensitivity as if it was his own, and he was careful against her, his words and his touch soft against her shivering, shining skin. Her breath was coming back to her, irregular but more solid than it had been since they’d begun, and she reached back, her fingers barely grazing the side of his mask as she closed her eyes.  
  
The smile that took over her lips caused an absolutely sinful burst of pride in his chest, and he hummed to her softly in the back of her mind, his arms taking her into his chest and holding her firm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompts are open 24/7 -- I take them all the time, it's just I typically only have so much energy for writing. Tonight I had myself a drink so ayy you got two so far, but you're always welcome to submit
> 
> http://overthegarbagechute.tumblr.com/


	3. Aphrodisiac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> "Kylo and Rey in a fuck or die/aphrodisiac situation"
> 
> I s2g you just hit the nail on the head, one of my favorite filthy fanfic tropes right here
> 
> Also I wanted to add that these will sometimes be in the same universe/setting and sometimes in completely different ones; if you have a specific one you'd like to ask for, (modern AU, medieval, etcetera) you are more than welcome to send it along with your request.
> 
> Everything here is safe, everything is consensual. No warnings for this chapter other than fuckin hell, they just need to bang.

About ten minutes into the spell overtaking her body, Rey decided that Coruscant was her least-favorite planet so far. The city-planet hummed with the voices and the mere presence of billions of people, all around her -- above her -- below her, and after her foolish mistake of letting her guard down at the bar, she wanted no more than to make this entire place disappear in the fuel trails of her x-wing.

  
She tugged at the neck of her top, trying to ignore the searing heat that had worked its way through her blood. She was sweating, her hair mussed and slick as she tried to center herself to no avail, knowing that the effects of the drug were lingering, long-lasting, and while it made her feel as though she would melt into the crowded streets of the city's underbelly, she knew it would not kill her outright. There was some sort of purpose for this, and she guessed it was to make her easy to track and easier to capture.

  
The man who had managed to drug her was dead, but there could be more -- while she blended incredibly well in the city, people had a way of finding a valuable target, even across star systems. If he'd worked alone, he'd been a stupid man, but for his stealth, she thought him smarter than that.

  
Her senses became muddled, and with a sway, Rey stopped. The earth below her quaked and she found herself unable to push onward for the way the sooty pavement shifted and wobbled around her. While she was certainly not without company, no one stopped by her or even acknowledged her, and she took a knee on the walk below the buzzing speeders.

  
She swore in a tongue that wasn't her own as she attempted to focus, her hand lingering near the loop that held her lightsaber. Her dizzy mind began to swim, but in the midst of the hot, liquid chaos, there came a drop of cool water to her parched conscience.

  
Rey swore again, this time in her mind.

  
_**Where are you?**_ he asked, and Rey sensed his own confusion and anger.

  
_**Just --**_ she huffed out of frustration, her stomach pooling with heat. _**Entertainment district. Find me there.**_

  


Naturally, on a planet so vastly inhabited, the entertainment district was enormous, but Rey found that the signatures from all these strangers moving about started to disappear, her mind's eye focusing on that soothing cool. She had managed it this far, and by the agitation flickering in the back of her mind, she was sure that Kylo was nearby, and he wouldn't have her wait long.  
The heat hit her again so abruptly that she nearly doubled over, instead barely managing to lean herself against the walls outside of a particularly loud and raucous bar. She didn't hear any of it; this burning, her blood boiling and simmering in her veins, blinded her to the world around her, and she the panic in her head was met only with more blistering pain.

  
There was a hand on her face, and before she could register who it was, her body relaxed, leaning into the touch, her hands rising to grasp for the wrist and pull them closer. The sound of his voice was muffled like conversation through thick glass, and it took him a moment to gather himself enough to reach out to her.

  
_**Rey,**_ he said.

  
They both shuddered at the relief of that calm, fluid cool that threatened to drench them. Kylo said nothing, grasping shoulder with one hand while his other hand thumbed her cheek.

  
_**Who was --**_ another tremor, this one threatening to bend her knees _**\-- Who did this?**_

  
_**Come on, I've got a room.**_

 

 

It was obvious between them what sort of effect the drug had, and while neither of them were happy about it, it was unspoken acceptance between them. Kylo's room, as it turned out, was on the highest level and much too far away for them to make without their fever overtaking them. Rey in particular looked done in, her skin pink and heated even inches away from her, and while it stirred a worry in his chest, he couldn't stamp down the way her flushed complexion made part of his mind reel --

  
He slammed credits onto the counter, gave the very nervous-looking humanoid a glare, and they were quickly assigned a room. He stormed off with Rey in tow, not waiting for anything more from the clerk than the level their room was on.

  
Inside the elevator, they stood alone, the doors shutting quickly behind them. Kylo looked down at her, her legs still trembling, her eyes unfocused as she stared to the floor. Her shoulders swayed, and after an agitating moment, Kylo took her in his hands and guided her to his chest, where instantly, she moaned.

  
While the relief of their touch was there, the need for her grew exponentially.

  
Without much more ability to control himself, he hunched over, taking in the smell of her, sweat and linen, and placed his lips over the side of her mouth, causing her to whimper, her hands tangling in his hair and pulling him to her level so that she could kiss him proper.

  
Luckily for the both of them, the elevator door opened with a chime, and Kylo had to roughly shove her away to be able to stop them both from doing something regrettable in the open. His hand was firm on her wrist as he stomped out, but at her inability to keep up with his pace, he audibly growled.

  
She was in his arms before she could protest, that same bridal carry as before. It was just as graceful, though the sensation between the two of them nearly caused his legs to buckle and his feet to fail, but he angrily hurried his way to their room near the end of the corridor.

  
The doors whizzed open, and as soon as the threshold was behind them, he moved to the wall just alongside it and stood her, pinning her against the cool metal.

  
His lips were hungry, angry, as he took her mouth with his own, not bothering to stifle either of their noises at this point, the door having shut behind them. His hands palmed at her -- at her sides, her hips, eventually reaching her backside. He hiked her up, and Rey balanced herself with her hands around his neck, spread her knees, allowing him closer.

  
Kylo used his thigh to seat her, and instantly, she drew back and mewled, her body twitching above him. Through the layers of fabric separating them, the want in her core was left unsatisfied, though she tried to sate it as much as she could, grinding herself down on his knee and gripping him tighter, her words broken little whispers and cries as she rocked against him.

  
It was only instinct that caused him to lean forward and take the hot skin of her neck between his teeth, biting and suckling there as she writhed against him, her clawing at his hair and the back of his neck and whimpering not unlike a mantra, "Please, more."

  
While he savored the taste of her sweat, the heat he found beneath her skin was unsettling, and the urgency became obvious to him. It wasn't a matter of doing it proper at this point -- as if he could really take her to dinner or bother with any formalities at this point -- and he forced his lips away from her so that he could look her in the eye.

  
He'd never seen pupils blown like that, her light irises only just visible at the rims. He imagined he didn't look much different, the two of them panting and the air between them heavy with their heat.

_**Rey,**_ he began, unable to speak aloud, _**We have --**_

  
_**I know,**_ she said, the voice in her mind even ragged. _**Please, let's just -- I**_ **need** _ **to --**_

  
With more speed than ceremony, he moved them both to the bed, laying her down and immediately going for the cinches and ties of her clothing. Her fingers fumbled agaisnt his robes, his belt, and they both worked in tandem, finally making their way out of their clothes, though not without some ripped garments and open swears.

  
The sight of her was intoxicating, and by swell of her mind, he could sense she approved of him as well. He closed the distance quickly, though he locked the image of her gaze upon him in the back of his mind for another time. She spread her knees for him, and his lower abdomen rested against her core, quivering and wet and hot against him.

  
Rey tugged him toward her by the hair, and while there was just enough pain to sting, it only managed to fuel the fire. Their lips were together again as he moved himself over her, holding his weight on his elbows and gripping the back of her neck as his hardness slipped against the slick inside of her thigh, causing their breath to hitch. He pulled back, using one hand to grip himself, and their eyes caught each other.  
Rey looked feral, her nails still buried into the back of his neck, her lips parted as she tried for breath, for fresh air, that seemed to fail her. He ground his teeth together, unable to look away from her, unable to wonder whether or not she'd done this before --

  
"Please," she managed to breathe aloud.

  
He guided himself into her as carefully as he could given the absolute need overtaking him, and slowly, shakily, he moved into her.

  
They both groaned at the contact, Rey's eyes growing wild as she gripped for his shoulders, his neck -- anything she could find purchase of, and while he was afraid he'd hurt her, there was nothing but cool, heavenly relief over the front of her mind.

  
She was impossibly smaller than him, and while he had an inch to spare between them after he'd filled her, she felt amazing around him. She pulsed around him, and it was all his effort not to simply grip her hip and neck and fuck her hard.

  
Rey rolled her hips against him and pulled herself up, her lips and teeth meeting his collarbone as she began to set her own pace, urging him to move against her. He complied, drawing out and ramming back harder than he'd meant to, and the moan that raked out of her throat and into his chest was nothing short of wanton.

  
Kylo's chest rattled as he growled, low and hungry and he moved again in time with the roll of her hips. The noises between them went silent at the sensation, and Kylo leaned over her, placing his chin in the crook between her neck and shoulder where he desperately murmured to her, words of encouragement, filthy things that she would have to think about later.

  
Right then, they only made her react.

  
She clawed at his back, her lips coming to the side of his neck and kissing him, biting him, little pants of "yes" and cries for some higher being lost between the two of them as they rutted against each other. He was big, almost too much, but she gripped onto him and willed him to go on, and with each word of her assent, the hand on her hip gripped tighter.

  
"Gods, I --" she choked, not knowing what was about to come over her but knowing damn well she needed it. "Kylo, _please_ \--"

  
"Come on," he growled into her skin, his teeth grinding as he removed his hand from her hip and slid it between him, his fingers seeking and quickly finding her clit. " _Come on_."

  
The feel of the pads of his two fingers over her swollen nerves was too much, and she came with a deafening cry, her arms clutching him, her nails raking claw marks up the expanse of her back that she could reach. The feel of her tightening around him was almost painful, making him hurt behind his eyes, but as she pulsed around the length of him, and those nails on his back, her teeth nearly breaking the skin of his neck as she whimpered --

  
He nearly yelled as he came inside of her, stilling himself against her, pressing into her as far as she could allow, as wave after wave shot through him. Whether it was her slickness or his own between their stomachs, he couldn't tell -- he couldn't think to decipher it -- and finally, after one last wave over his aching body, he pulled out.

  
With less grace than he would have liked, he rolled himself from on top of her and to her side, and they instinctively moved into each other, holding on and clutching to the other to remind themselves to breathe.  
He stroked her hair, which had come loose somewhere in the midst of it all, murmuring comforts to her as she raggedly shivered against his skin. The relief and the satisfaction were on the forefronts of their minds, and their bond wrapped around them both, pulling them closer to one another as their pleasure and dissipating heat rebounded off the both of their consciences.

  


The better part of half an hour passed before either of them felt they could move to get cleaned up. They both stood beneath the spray of water together, lukewarm, as he helped her. Her legs were unsure of themselves, and it was more out of worry than want that he accompanied her, running soaped fingers through her hair, untangling it with deft, cautious fingers. Even once cleaned off, they stood there together, Rey leaned against his chest, just relishing the feel of no longer being ablaze.

  
Words were few and far between as they got out together, drying each other off and both having a long drink of water. Her throat ached from the overuse of her voice, and his lips nearly drew into a smile as she sighed at the chill down her throat.

  
There was absolutely no way Kylo would let her leave, let alone fly, in the state she was in, and he didn't have to say anything to convince her to stay. She crawled to the far edge of the bed, as he was insistent that he stay nearest to the door, and situated herself beneath the sheets, the comforter pooled at the bottom of the bed, (good as ruined, if they were being honest.)

  
He laid down next to her, and without asking or even thinking about it, she curled herself into his side, and he put his arm around her.

* * *

It hadn't been their first meetup during which they didn't try to kill each other, but they were treading new ground, and neither of them were prepared for it. Even after a solid day of sleep, however, they couldn't bring themselves to feel anything bitter toward each other.

  
Kylo remembered killing the man who had managed to dose him with unscented gas, and while he had indulged in his death, he was also curious -- angry -- that he didn't know the fate of the one who had drugged Rey, though her mind said she had taken care of it. He wasn't sure what to make of that.

  
Even as they sorted out their clothing and prepared for the next day (evening at that point,) they didn't speak. There wasn't much need to; if anything, their bond had doubled in both strength and volume. As they parted, lingering only as she placed a hand on his chest (and he placed his fingers over her knuckles,) there was nothing to say.

  
The ache and the wonder and the worry in their minds was mirrored between their heads as they visibly disappeared back into the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The garbage truck continues on, you can't stop it, you can't stop the garbage truck
> 
> I'm always taking requests and so far, i've wanted to write all of them, but withthis weekend being busy, it may be only a chapter a day for a little while. still tho you can send those badboys in if you're interested and i'll make sure to get back with it pronto
> 
> http://overthegarbagechute.tumblr.com/
> 
> **(oh, also as a side note, everything i write is un-beta'd and all the mistakes are my own, as my vision sucks)


	4. Jewelry and Fine Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> Hello, yes I would like to cash in my Sin Coins for some more emperor Kylo and queen Rey, the kink being that he loves taking all of that gilded jewelry and fine clothing off of her. (P.S., thank you for chapter one, it was fucking perfect)
> 
> Who are you even. Are you a wizard. How did you sneak into my home and find my box of kinks.
> 
> Well, wizard anon, I'm here to deliver, and your Sin Coins are well-spent and well-received.

He looked at her from across the table, the formal dining hall empty but for the two of them and the service droids lingering about. His eyes were always on her, honestly; in the back of his head, behind his mask, he saw her there, saw her movements, her thoughts, felt her the way she felt herself. Her in the hall, with his face bare and his gaze openly settled upon her, it felt no different to him, although through their bond, he could tell it added another layer of intimacy and intensity to the experience.  
  
Rey picked at her food as politely as she could, still learning the practices. It had been years since she'd left the desert planet, but it was still so instinctual for her to eat it all in one go, to finish quickly, that she had to train herself to take breaks, speak, let the food sit for a while. It would be there when she picked up her knife and fork again. Kylo's eyes never made it any better; he stared at her relentlessly, and she knew it was just a way for him to make her squirm.  
  
"To make you more comfortable this way," he had said to her once. "People enjoy looking at finer things."  
  
Even after their time together, after all the things he had done for her and all the ways she had grown for him, her body hadn't filled out like he had expected it would. She still seemed wiry, no longer fragile but still so small that one would wonder if she ate at all. The golden bangles hung loosely from her bony wrists, and the pendant of her necklace settling into the concave center of her prominent collarbones.  
  
He loved her no less for it. No, he loved her more for it. The way her small fingers intertwined with his, the way she felt like no weight at all in his arms -- there was something about it that he loved. The difference in their statures had always been appealing -- to the both of them, not only him -- and so long as she was healthy, he didn't mind. Her dresses and fighting wear were custom made for her, anyway.  
  
  
Rey hadn't hardly eaten, and that was fairly commonplace. She had jokingly complained before that he spoiled her, that she didn't need all these things; the delicious food, the fine clothing, even the loving treatment he gave only to her. She would be happy just to be with him, she had said, but that wasn't enough for him.  
  
**_Come_** , he murmured to her, his mind brushing easily against her own, though the low tone of his voice was deceiving.  
  
With a thick swallow, she nodded to him across the table.

* * *

His fingers were gentle as he swept them across her cheekbone, taking a stray hair with them. Kylo stepped behind her, moving his hands to her hair -- done up in her three buns, though intricately braided and endowed with pins, trinkets. He began carefully untying and unclipping, running his fingers through the smooth hair as it came loose. Rey gave a soft whimper from the back of her throat, and he hummed to her his content.  
  
Rey was unsure if she would ever become accustomed to the intimacy of these acts. When he took care of her, brushed her hair, did the smallest but most private things for her, she always felt a hitch in her breath and a stutter of her pulse. It was always new, another sensation to explore each time, and though he did his best to settle her mind, her body would sometimes still tense against his touch.  
  
Her hair was a long and tedious task, but it was one he enjoyed. Her hair came loose wavy and smooth, and there was always the absolutely wonderful smell of her soaps and shampoos. She smelled of exotic fruits, smooth and sweet against the senses, drawing him nearer to her until his lips rested on the back of her head as he slowly stroked her hair down her back. He took a deep breath, her neck resting on his chest, and she breathed with him.  
  
_**Lovely,** _ he said. _**So, so lovely.**_  
  
Rey felt heat rise in her cheeks, and she simply did not answer him; her grace would be lost in her coy nature, and if he really wanted a response, he could read her mind or her body for it just fine.  
  
Her dark dress was sewn of some sort of silk, smooth and immodest in how it gripped her body. While covered by her shawl, she was comfortable in the presence of his administrators, but in the privacy of their large and opulent quarters, he would take it from her shoulders before anything else, free to see her body framed by the pinks and dark reds that adorned her from the top of her cleavage to the asymmetrical slit at her thigh, covering one leg and leaving the other exposed to him.  
  
Kylo ran his fingers down her exposed shoulders, chuckling at the shiver it elicited. Her skin, while kissed by the sun, was soft and sinfully delicate to the touch. Her cheeks and her shoulders were freckled, little stars against her skin that were so endearing, so very much like her. He could spend hours trying to count them with the purse of his lips, leave no skin untouched.  
  
Finally, he began to undo the clasp at the top of her dress, then moving lower to untie and loosen the busk at her lower back. He loosened it, allowing the dress to begin hanging off of her loosely, exposing the modest strap that bound her breasts. His approval was apparent on the forefront of his mind, and Rey moved against him, eager to have some sensation over the nearly exposed skin of her back.  
  
His amusement was marked by the low rumble in his chest, and he leaned down to press a quick, chaste kiss against her shoulder. She sighed, contented only momentarily at his fleeting affection, before standing straight for him again, allowing him to untie the belt around her waist.  
  
Kylo lowered the dress over her hips, inhaling sharply as his hands smoothed over her hip bones. They protruded there as though made to be nipped at, and the vision in his mind's eye was enough to make Rey shudder. Hungrily, his nails gripped into her there, grasping her and pulling her hips back against him. A strangled moan escaped her, and he growled lowly into her hair, whispering praise to her.  
  
He moved so that he kneeled before her, the dress now pooled around her heeled sandals. He placed a hand behind her knee, holding it for her as he began to slip off her shoe. He placed it aside before returning his hand to her foot, his fingers gently pressing into the soul of her foot. Her exhale was uneven and broken as he massaged her, removing the stabilizing hand from the back of her knee to her ankle, where he rubbed circles over her.  
  
Just below his thumb was one of the anklets he had given her, a gift from a planet on the far outer rim. It was a circlet of silver twine and gems like pearls, small dark crimson beads that sat stark against her skin. He thumbed it idly, and Rey leaned back against the Force hold he had on her, sighing her approval to him.  
  
Without removing his hand from her foot, he unhooked it and carefully placed it aside along with her shoes. That was one of her favorite gifts, although she wouldn't admit it out loud. The fact that those beautiful, iridescent stones had come from an ocean as clear as glass, on a planet made of islands, not land -- it stirred her heart, and he was glad for his attention to detail.  
  
He massaged up her leg, easing her tense muscles and luxuriating in the feel of her warm skin. His rough hands were somehow all the more thrilling to her, the way his firm palms and lightly calloused fingers rubbed indeterminate patterns over the expanse of her. The touch was hard and soft, all at the same time, and it enveloped her in a sense of awareness she'd never felt before, some sort of space beyond her head but still there, still with him.  
  
He moved to her other leg, repeating the process and removing the dress from her completely. As he worked his fingers up her leg, he placed kisses along side them, up the inside of her calf and then to her kneecap, where he gently nipped. Rey shook, but he held her firm, the grasp on her through the Force keeping her stilled against him.  
  
Kylo murmured against the inside of her thigh as his hands reached for her hips, palming her there just above her underwear. She closed her eyes, the heat on her cheeks further evidenced by the color rising on her chest, and it sent a shot of electricity through him. His own arousal stirred within him, but he snuffed it out, his focus solely on the girl before him.  
  
With his thumbs beneath the side strings of her underwear, Kylo moved so that he could place a kiss there, just above the concealed skin. Her whimper was quiet, her shiver overtaking her before she could stop it, and he looked up to her from below her breasts, his lips still hovering over her heated skin.  
  
"You are so beautiful," he whispered against her, his breath and lips brushing her skin. Her dark eyes looked away as her hands moved to cover herself, but he quickly grasped her with the Force, holding her arms behind her so that he could see all of her.  
  
_**So coy,** _ he thought. _**As though I haven't seen you before.**_  
  
_**I'm sorry,**_ she responded quietly. **_It's still so -- every time. . ._**  
  
He pressed a kiss against her again. ** _I know._**  
  
Her underwear came off slowly, as he so enjoyed watching the goosebumps rise on her skin, the color of her flushed skin growing in intensity beneath his touch. She stepped out of them, and once out of the way, he moved to stand, his chest pressing against her body.  
  
As he looked down at her, he smiled, moving in to press a kiss to the side of her mouth while at the same time slipping a hand to the joint of her thighs. She whined, her hips pressing toward him, and Kylo immediately growled, taking her jaw in his free hand and tilting her head so he could kiss her proper.  
  
His tongue slipped past her teeth, tasting her, testing her. She was responsive, so soft and pliable against him, even her mind turned fluid in the haze of lust that overcame her senses. It tempted him, drawing him closer like a siren song, and he was wont to give in to the feel of her. This building desire, rising in him like a heat through his blood, was mirrored by her own mind, her thoughts intermingling with his -- dark images, his broad shoulders marred with scratches and bitemarks, his teeth against her throat as he buried himself in her, taking her, _claiming_ her --  
  
_**Easy,**_ he gruffly murmured to her. _**There's no rush.**_  
  
Her whine  was muffled by his lips before he pulled away, removing his hand from her as well. She was already wet, and out of habit more than cruelty, he brought his slicked fingers to his lips and sucked them clean, watching a bead of sweat roll down her temple and to her cheek, and she whispered pleas to him, the obscenity of his gesture anything but lost upon her.  
  
Kylo smiled as he reached behind her, unhooking the clasps that held the simple strap over her breasts. With the shape of her dress, she didn't need much more support, and the garment fell from her before he tossed it to the side, now focused on her chest.  
  
He hungered for her, for the feel of her soft flesh in his mouth, against his hands, against his chest. The roundness of them was just enough, small and firm but milky compared to the rest of her tanned skin. Perfect, beautiful --  
  
His hand moved to her shoulder, and he ran his thumb against her throat.  
  
She was a gem, he thought, one that shouldn't have existed or grown on a harsh, desert planet like Jakku. The thought made him smile, a small, ill-used gesture that caused Rey's eyes to light up, biting her lower lip as she yearned to touch him.  
  
He willed both of her hands between them, and he stepped back, taking her wrists and beginning to slide off the bangles and beads that adorned her arms. None of them were simply ornamental -- each had been found or made just for her, finely crafted, suited only for her. He slipped the rings off her fingers, leaving one -- his favorite, silver carved with patterns so intricate that the bare eye could only make out so much -- on her hand, on the finger which claimed her as his.  
  
Rey smiled shyly at her hands as he wrapped his fingers around hers.  
  
All that left was the choker around her neck, the one that accentuated her clavicles, drove him mad as he sat before his council and could not touch her openly. A simple black braid of metallic twine, and at the center between her shoulders was the pendant, silver encircling an indescribable prism that captured every light that touched her and produced a dazzling array of color against her skin.  
  
So much like her, he thought, the little rays of color, always changing and entrancing and always, _always_ beautiful.  
  
Kylo grasped at her lower back, releasing his Force hold on her to allow her to shrug against him, her weight minimal but the heat of her warming him and driving him further toward the edge where he would lose his carefully concentrated restraint.  
  
As he kissed Rey's painted lips, pushing her backward and toward their bed, he opted to leave the necklace on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Payoff in the upcoming chapters because I had a wave of Dom!Kylo requests come in and I am absolutely friggin thrilled about that  
> I've been havin some personal and family issues but i'm still here and chomping at the bit to write as much filth as possible. that said, my inbox is always open, and while I'm still catching up, I enjoy having things on my list to finish and deliver
> 
> http://overthegarbagechute.tumblr.com/


	5. Rey Gets Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> So are you still takin kinky reylo prompts? Kylo might have a control problem, he's always dominant in bed. So Rey takes some sweet sweet revenge and she ties him up and has her way with him. Bonus points if she makes him beg. I'm sorry. *hangs head in shame, jumps in garbage bin*
> 
> Shhh, anon. I'm here for you -- I'm here for this any day of the goddamn week.
> 
> The warnings are bondage and a little bit of powerplay, but nothing too bad. I hope I do you justice, dear anon

Honestly, when she'd brought up the idea of ropeplay in the bedroom, he thought it would be going in a much different direction.  
  
He sat patiently on the edge of their bed, his hands held behind his back as she tied them together. The rope was makeshift at best -- definitely not soft enough for most people in this sort of situation, but he didn't mind a little bit of burn on his skin. Rey wrapped the rope around his chest, then, and up to his neck, where she carefully tied a collar around him. It was loose-fitting, and if he could move with a fair bit of liberty against the binds, and he guessed she didn't think he would fight it too much.  
  
She had wanted to experiment, and if this was what she wanted to try, so be it. He could stop her whenever he wanted. She was under his thumb, he knew -- if he so much as protested in the first place, she would untie him, perhaps begrudgingly, and let the whole thing go.  
  
He wasn't sure how far he expected her to go, but when she pushed him back against the bed, the mattress creaked beneath him and he was surprised at her sudden force.  
  
"Alright," she said, looking him up and down. "If you want to stop --"  
  
"I tell you," he said, having had this conversation with her -- from the opposite side -- several times before.  
  
"No." The look she gave him he could describe as only a hard stare, the clench of her jaw drawing his attention. He felt his mouth go dry. "You say 'bantha.'"  
  
"Why would -- that's a _terrible_ safeword."  
  
"It's not supposed to be sexy, Kylo," she scoffed, checking once more on the binds around his abdomen and chest. "You use that only if you mean it. Alright?"  
  
"Alright," he murmured, his brows furrowed at her slightly.  
  
"What's the safeword?"  
  
" _Bantha_."  
  
"Good boy."  
  
He was about to protest at the words but quickly, Rey's mouth was over his, breathing him in as she hovered over his half-clothed body. His bare chest was chilled by the cool air, and Rey's eyes shot down toward it, watching the heat and color rise in his skin as she ran a tentative hand down his clavicles, just beneath his rope collar.  
  
She leaned in further, and Kylo stretched to kiss her -- to get things moving somehow, dammit, because sitting here tied up was not his idea of fun -- but Rey quickly backed away.

  
"No moving," she said reproachfully. "You do what I say."  
  
"How is this --"  
  
"No talking, either."  
  
This time he glared at her, his lips pressed into a hard line, and the girl smiled as she grasped his cheeks and pulled herself in for a kiss. The anger and tension drained away from him, and she breathed a soft chuckle into his mouth, her teeth grazing over his lips as she grinned. The muscles in his neck and shoulders twitched, annoyed at her casual, easy pace, but he didn't stretch against his binds.  
  
"You're going to be good for me, aren't you?" she murmured.  
  
_What._  
  
A small laugh escaped her before she ran her hand up into his hair, and with sudden harshness, pulled his head back with her fingers nearly digging into his scalp.  
  
He hissed as his chin jutted up, exposing the length of his neck to her, and she didn't hesitate to latch onto his skin there, her teeth roughly biting just below the curve of his jaw. He growled as she sucked there, hard enough to leave marks, and he squirmed against the rope holding his hands beneath him. They were beginning to ache not only from the strain of his position but from the need to touch her, to hold her and push her down and do things proper --  
  
She bit his ear before whispering, "Stay still."  
  
Kylo ground his teeth together, setting his shoulders firmly as he closed his eyes. Rey was slow and thorough, her hot, open-mouthed kisses trailing down his throat as her fingers hooked under the rope there. She licked a line from his Adam's apple to the bottom of his chin, reveling in the shiver it illicited from him. As she pulled away, she grasped his collar, pulling him up along with her.  
  
It was a struggle against his binds and his position to flex up where she wanted him, but he didn't complain; she was free to explore this, as pointless as he believed it to be, and he would humor her. His eyes opened and he looked to her, finding her removing her bra and oh, this was -- strange, to say the least.  
  
Immediately, his hands were straining to touch her, to kiss her and knead her breasts and make her melt. Heat pooled inside of him, lower than where the rope around his stomach dug into his skin, and he bit his lip to keep from swearing.  
  
Her eyes lingered there where he bothered with his lip, his jaw tense as he dragged his own stare from her chest up to her own lips. The little minx was enjoying this, having him wait, sitting up against his body's protest, and she slid her hands up her stomach, tracing over the hard muscles there, before gently cupping her breasts.  
  
His breath hitched, and he had to center himself as he watched her play with her nipples, pinching them just slightly -- not hard enough -- before massaging herself and smiling at him. His attention was split between watching the range of pleasured looks cross her features, watching the way her body reacted to itself, and inside his mind trying desperately to keep from asking her to stop and untie him.  
  
"You want to play with them?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.  
  
He opened his mouth to speak, but remembered himself, giving her the slightest nod.  
  
"Really?" she said, leaning back on her knees further away from him, and he only just stopped himself from following her movements. "I don't know, you don't seem too enthusiastic."  
  
_You've tied me up, damn it. What do you want from me?_  
  
He thought for a moment, and while it would have been obvious in any other situation, it came to him slowly. She wanted him to resort to asking -- asking her to let him do what she wanted him to do. Asking her to let him have a taste of her, to have what they both knew would happen if he wasn't in these damn ropes.  
  
More than that, she was asking him to set aside his pride for just a while, just long enough to let her do as she pleased. He weighed those thoughts in his mind. Of course he wanted her to have what she wanted -- even though it was a long, roundabout ways to an end -- and he did want her to take her own pleasure. It wasn't in his nature, however, to be bossed around and toyed with.  
  
Kylo swallowed, his teeth audibly clenching.  
  
"Please," he ventured, his husky voice even surprising himself. He shouldn't talk, she'd said, but this was the only way he knew to ask her. "Please."  
  
Rey's mouth hung open for a fleeting, awe-struck moment before she moved to him, sitting up on her knees and drawing the back of his head to her. The strain was enormous on him, and she could tell by the way his muscles and bones protruded sharply from his back. With her body and her hands behind his neck, she pushed him down, countering his weight with her own to lower him gently so that his mouth would not break contact with flushed skin above her breasts.  
  
He groaned in relief as she moved over him, her left nipple only centimeters from his waiting mouth. He placed fluttering kisses over her skin before placing one directly on her nipple, causing her to gasp. It was a light touch, warm and wet but gentle against her skin, and she let him continue for a moment before remembering herself.  
  
She pressed herself into him, one hand placed behind his head and pulling him into her. The moan that managed to strangle itself from his throat was lost in her soft skin, and she trailed her free hand down his shoulder, her fingernails only just grazing over his skin.  
  
It was amazing and it was infuriating as he desperately suckled on her budded nipple, and he felt the intense need to feel her, all of her, over his body. He barely pushed back a whine, instead brushing his teeth over her hardened peak, causing her to shudder against him. The nails on his arm dug in, and he did allow himself a small moan, humming into her skin as he sucked and nipped at her lightly.  
  
"God, Kylo," she breathed, her voice higher than it had been before. "You love it, don't you?"  
  
Before he thought about it, he hummed his assent into her, and her chest rippled with quiet laughter.  
  
She pulled her chest away from him, and his lips left her with an audible popping noise that came to his ears as completely obscene. As she looked over him, her eyes smiled at him, at the red on his cheeks and ears and the heat on his kiss-swollen lips. She traced a hand over his jawline before dipping in again, allowing him to continue his ministrations on her other breast, the pad of her thumb pressing against the underside of his throat.  
  
The pressure there was just enough for him to feel an ache, and he realized she was pressing against the bruise she'd left there with her mouth. The feeling of his throat and tongue working against her heated skin was evident there, and she ground her chest toward him, and he obliged with a hard suck against her.  
  
She hissed, biting at the inside of her mouth as he bit harder than before. She looked down between the valley of her breasts to his one visible eye, and the two of them stared at each other for a long, heated moment, his mouth unrelenting against her nipple.  
  
Rey pulled away from him and stepped off the bed, Kylo's eyes following her as she palmed her breast, slightly bruised from his lips. The look on his face was wolfish, and she furrowed her brows at him, a grin coming up about her lips as she hooked her fingers beneath the elastic of her underwear.  
  
The look was gone from his features as he watched her. Slowly, she pushed them over her hips, revealing the light thatch of hair between her hips, and his breath hitched. She tilted her head at him, quirking a brow as if to ask him what was wrong, and he felt the heat in his chest rise at her mockery. She took her lip between her teeth, her own eyes sliding down to his shorts. He broke his gaze off, knowing that yes, he was hard, but how obvious was --  
  
Oh. He was damn near pitching a tent. He breathed in as evenly as he could manage before looking back to her, his jaw set as he cast her a glare, and she smiled in return.  
  
_Smug little thing._  
  
She turned from him as she lowered her underwear the rest of the way, giving him a fine view of her backside. His mouth, again, went dry, and he felt desperately helpless against the heat overtaking him. She looked stunning, her muscular thighs and shapely rear, and it did nothing to help his growing arousal.  
  
Rey moved cat-like back to the bed, her movements leisurely and easy as she moved to straddle his chest, grabbing the rope that held him there. Her lips quirked in amusement as she thought of her holding him there beneath her like some animal she was about to break, and while the thought was filthy, it filled her with a new found heat.  
  
Kylo was a predator, powerful and strong and easily capable of taking her on. His arms and chest were well-muscled, lean but sinewy, and he towered over her in stature. He must have been nearly twice her weight, and as she sat herself gently just above his hips, she decided that he was not unlike a beast.  
  
In a completely obscene display, she curved her back so that she could grasp him through his shorts, her eyes still lingering on his. Her cunt was on easy display, spread over his bare abdomen and teasing him, and his breath grew heavier.  
  
The scent of her arousal was strong, a sweet, earthy musk that encompassed his senses with its intoxicating allure. She palmed him through his shorts, grinning as he twitched against her touch there, and moved her hips against him.  
  
The tension in his chest was unbearable and he groaned, arching his hips up towards her. Immediately, she released him and began to move upward, carefully positioning her knees on the side of his head, sitting back on her haunches so she could look down at him.  
  
He was completely disheveled, his skin shining with sweat, and she couldn't help running a hand through his hair. It splayed out around his head and neck wildly, and she luxuriated in the feel of it, soft beneath her touch as she pushed a few stray strands from his forehead and tucked them behind his ear.  
  
"You're so beautiful," she murmured, their eyes locking.  
  
The want was obvious in both of them.  
  
She reined herself in, and without breaking her gaze, she ran her hands up her body and grasped her small, firm breasts in her hands. The growl in his throat was unrestrained, and his lips parted so he could draw in enough breath. The weight of her on top of him was nothing -- if he needed to, he could lift off the bed despite her -- but the look of her quietly coming apart above him was more than he could take.  
  
"Please," he tried, his eyes flicking down to her hips before meeting hers again.  
  
"What's that?" she asked, moving a hand down to trace over his open lips. "You can speak."  
  
" _Rey_ ," he breathed in near relief. "Please, I _need_ to taste you."  
  
She smiled, and with the careful shift of her weight, she settled her thighs on either side of his face before lowering to where he could easily access her.  
  
"Don't stop until I tell you to," she said, and he nodded into her, at the same time running his tongue up her slit.  
  
She swore in a language he couldn't say he recognized, and Kylo moaned as he licked again, long and slow from her slick entrance to the hood of her clit.  
  
She was quivering against him, her hands steadying herself on the headboard as he finally dipped his tongue into her, circling for a moment before coming up to her clit. He raked the underside of it, causing her to whimper -- it was an intense thing, the direct contact, and he knew it -- before he began to swirl his tongue around his. His lips came together and he gently suckled her there, relishing the taste of her and the slick that had begun to coat his mouth and chin.  
  
"More," she whined, stretching her back as his lips sucked her harder, his tongue flicking over her clit quickly and erratically. She ground herself into him, causing him to grunt as he sought to keep up his rhythm. She moved her hips forwards and back, and the two of them moaned at the sensation, his breath vibrating up through her body like a plucked string on an instrument.  
  
His jaw was growing tired from the effort and the weight placed there, and he resorted to opening his mouth and taking as much of her as he could manage, his tongue flat against her as he dragged long licks up her.  
  
Without warning, her body twitched, and with her thighs trapping him there, she ground harder, twice more before her hand came down and gripped his hair roughly. He groaned, and that sent her into her first orgasm without much more warning. She cried out, gripping his hair and dragging the nails of her other hand against the wall, seeking purchase, something solid, as her body threatened to go out on her. The waves hit relentlessly, and Kylo didn't let up, drawing out her climax and dragging out the pleasure-pain that wracked her body.  
  
Finally, she sat back, balancing herself with her palms on his chest behind her. He gasped for breath, his eyes hooded and mouth gaping, and her cum coated his lips, nose, and chin. Her breathing didn't slow in the slightest, and as gracefully as she could in her shaking condition, she moved over him and leaned down to kiss him.  
  
The taste of herself was warm, sweet and wet, and she groaned furiously as she pressed her tongue into his mouth, swiping at his and gathering more of her slick. It felt so dirty, although she mewled and whimpered into his kiss, and when they parted, there was a string of it left between their lips.  
  
Kylo groaned loudly.  
  
Rey hadn't much patience left herself, and she grabbed for his discarded shirt on the side of the bed, wiping his face clean along with her own. He wanted to give her a look -- that was a good shirt, dammit -- but his hips were moving of their own accord, his body desperate for her attention elsewhere.  
  
His head was swimming by the time she re-positioned herself between his legs, her breath hot and heavy over his arousal. He bit back a swear, trying his damnedest not to move as her fingers began to creep up his thighs.  
  
Without any more hesitation, she opened her mouth and licked him from base to head.  
  
His reaction was unbridled need as he moaned, moving up into the hand that gripped his base. She whined in return, not having it in her to speak to him, before lowering her lips to the tip and pressing a wet, messy kiss over him, her tongue flicking out to taste the bead of precum that was leaking there. She took him into her mouth, her jaw stretching painfully to accommodate him as she began to suck on the head, a popping sound resonating as she bobbed her head.  
  
He was going mad, he was sure of it. He didn't want to tell her to get on with it or to suck him off; he wanted to grab her, bend her over, and fuck her into oblivion for all that she'd put him through. His body was aching, his hips canting and his chest heaving as he began to swear under his breath, and she continued like that, concentrating on the most sensitive part of him as she teasingly stroked down toward the base.  
  
Holding back was growing difficult by every passing second, by every flick of her tongue and shiver that passed through her body, as if his pleasure were her own. Finally, as he felt himself growing closer, he near shouted in frustration before groaning.  
  
"Please, Rey, I can't -- I am so -- _Please fuck me_!"  
  
While it was more aggressive than the begging she had imagined, it was no less erotic, and she quickly scrambled to straddle him. Grasping him, she looked up to him, his dark eyes and sweat-slicked skin burning into her, and in one quick motion, she sunk down onto him.  
  
He did shout this time, her name and a swear and an unintelligible groan as she began to ride him mercilessly. He was bumping against her deepest reaches almost painfully, but the feel of him hitting that bundle of nerves within her, his cock twitching and his hips shaking madly -- the pain was easy to dissipate into pleasure, and she cried out to him in return.  
  
"I'm going to --" she stopped, another moan wrenching from her. " _Kylo_ \--"  
  
He didn't care what would happen. He jerked into her brutally, growling at his inability to hold her there and fuck her like they both needed, but she cried and grasped the rope over his abdomen, riding him and meeting his every thrust.  
  
He had lost himself completely and she was coming apart.  
  
He came, filling her so thoroughly that it leaked between them and onto his hips, and he shouted her name. She followed him immediately, the wetness and the heat between them too much to handle, and her walls milked him for all he was worth, drawing out both of their orgasms and completely wrecking them both.  
  
For several minutes, neither of them could move.  


* * *

 

  
It was a relief to have the ropes removed, and as soon as he was able, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her, furious and passionate. They were both beyond exhausted, both badly bruised (though Kylo's marks were much more visible,) and they desperately needed a shower. But they were too tired to get up, and they resolved to wash their bedding in the morning.  
  
As he drew back from her to breathe, suddenly aware of the burn on his wrists, she smiled and asked, "How was that?"  
  
He thought for a moment.  
  
"Infuriating," he replied lowly. "Frustrating and awful, but it was  --"  
  
"Amazing?" she offered, cutting him off.  
  
"Understatement," he nodded. " _Huge_ understatement."  
  
She curled herself into his chest, and he gathered her closer into his arms, both of them chilling from the sweat that had dried. She held her hands against his chest, feeling the fluttering beat of his heart and finding a soothing rhythm there, one she could actually focus on.  
  
"Consider it payback," she murmured into the hollow of his throat. "Taste of your own medicine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well because I got a lot of requests for Dom!Kylo, it's going to be a separate fic with multiple chapters with different situations. I'll have that posted over the weekend, I believe.
> 
> As for this -- I always go for bonus points, guys. You go big or you go home; if you ain't first, you're last.
> 
> Prompts are always welcome in my inbox. I've been busy lately but trust me, I do get to all of them.
> 
> Up next in this fanfiction is one that's a little kinkier than some people like, so heads up there -- I'll have the warnings ready in the chapter summary and you can skip it if it ain't your cup of tea.
> 
> http://overthegarbagechute.tumblr.com/


	6. Dirty Talk & Comeplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> Prompt: REYLO. Come-eating plus dirty talk. Bonus points if its Kylo doing them. (Yeah I know, kinky)
> 
> /fans self  
> Well I've not posted in a while but I had time to write some stuff today so. Uh. Sorry for the wait, and rejoice -- the smut train stops for no mortal.

Restraining herself, she grasped for the sheets beside her head, trying her hardest not to become too loud in the large, open bedroom of Kylo's quarters. The man chuckled from between her thighs, his eyes watching her intensely. His darkened, wide-eyed stare captured her, holding her there under her gaze as he once again pressed his supple lips against the inside of her thigh, just where he had bitten a moment ago, as if to soothe the mark that was slowly reddening her skin.

  
It was an obscene thing, being completely under his thumb, watching him take pleasure from the grind of her hips against his chin as she begged for some sort of relief. The more they were together, the more he did that -- would work her up, extend her torture for what may have well been hours for all Rey could tell. Time was an unfathomable concept compared to the soft, ghosting touches and the sudden hard bites that he inflicted on her lightly freckled skin.

  
**Kylo,** she begged through her mind. **Please, I --**

  
"Say it out loud," he murmured against her thigh, the brush of his lips tickling her.

  
"Please, Kylo," she repeated aloud, one of her hands reaching down and grasping for the one he held fast over her hips. "I need you."

  
"Where?" he rasped, removing his face completely. "Tell me."

  
"Please just -- lick me, please," she huffed, her face growing red in the cheeks as she watched his grin turn up her way.

  
"Good girl," he murmured, his half-lidded eyes boring into her as he lowered himself back between her legs.

  
Immediately, he ran his tongue flatly over the length of her slit, dragging with increasing pressure as he worked his way over her lips and to her clit. Beneath him, she shuddered, her hand gripping into his arm as she turned her head to the side, too overwhelmed to watch as he continued.

  
He smiled into her, humming as he pressed a kiss to the top of her slit, her shudder and cry encouraging him to press harder into her. She pushed against him, her swollen, sensitive clit roughly brushing against his nose as he lowered himself to her entrance. He lapped at her, the wetness that had grown there, her scent and her taste pushing him on, completely slack to the desire that threatened to consume him in his entirety.

  
"All you have to do is ask, Rey," he whispered up to her before wetly kissing her thigh, a wet, popping sound following.

  
"Inside," she whimpered.

  
As if he hadn't quite caught her words, he lifted his fingers, trailing them down the length of her slit and to her entrance, where he lightly teased her with the tips of two fingers, slicked over with her arousal. She shook against him, but Kylo held her firm as he backed away enough to have a look at her face from below.

  
"Tell me what you want," he said darkly, his smile gone but fire dancing across his eyes. "I don't know what to do if you don't tell me."

  
"I want your fingers," she whined, and when he cocked a brow, she continued, "I want your fingers inside, tongue outside."

  
Without another word, he lowered himself back to her, taking in another deep breath of her scent as he slipped two fingers slowly inside of her, not pausing to tease her along the way. Her reaction was immediate, her chest heaving as again her hips began to move of their own volition, and Kylo allowed her to lightly grind against his fingers as he sucked a kiss against her clit.

  
She cried out, and Kylo sought out for her mind, his consciousness touching hers and asking -- briefly -- for permission, to which she immediately consented.

  
**How is this, Rey?** he pressed to her mind. **Is this what you want?**

  
"More," she said. "Please -- harder, Kylo."

  
He pushed another finger in her, causing her to gasp at the sudden new girth of his intrusion before she mouthed wordlessly, pressing into him with a whine of "yes" mixed with her light panting.

  
He took her clit between his teeth, carefully holding her there as his tongue flicked back and forth over it, sending a hard shiver down her spine and eliciting a barely-strangled moan. With just a touch of Force, he held her steady against him as he began to pick up speed, pumping in and out of her as he replaced his tongue with his lips, sucking her clit and rolling it carefully in her mouth.

  
As his fingers curled just so, Rey cried out, wanting desperately to move against him.

  
"There," she breathed. "Gods, Kylo -- there."

  
**Don't hold back, Rey,** he soothed, his mind and presence wrapping around hers, holding her close as he again curved his fingers upward inside of her, placing pressure on her most sensitive spot. **Come for me. I want to hear you.**

  
With the press of his fingers, two, three more times, Rey moaned raggedly into the cold dark of his chambers, her fingers desperately gripping for his arm and the bedding beneath her, tightly tying her to ground as her body shook. Her back arched though Kylo held her hips, coaxing her through her high with the soft sweep of his fingers and his hot breath against her slit.

  
He watched as slowly, finally, she started to come down, her walls still twitching and pulsing around his fingers.

  
"Good girl," he whispered against her leg, slowly removing his fingers from her as he began to kiss his way toward her knee. "You're so beautiful when you come for me, Rey."

  
Rey whimpered in response, flattening out boneless against the bed, watching as he lifted his fingers to his lips.

  
"So wet for me," he murmured, his eyes never leaving hers, as he took his fingers into his mouth, the taste of her further stirring his cock in his unzipped trousers.  
"Kylo -- gods," she groaned, her eyes never leaving his lips and tongue as he cleaned her arousal off his hand.

  
"So good," he said before taking the next in his mouth. He closed his eyes, savoring her scent, her flavor -- and then he felt her mind against his, and he looked to her, moving his hands down to her spread knees.

  
"What was that, Rey?" he asked darkly, his eyes setting her alight as he began to lean over her, his body heat radiating off of him and rolling over her body in waves. "You want a taste?"

  
Rey bit her lip, unable to look away as he hovered over her, and she brought a hand to his cheek, gliding over his skin before she leaned into him, beckoning him for a kiss. He pulled back, turning his head to press a kiss into her palm before asking again, "Did you want a taste?"

  
"Yes," she whispered hotly, nodding to him. "Please."

  
Kylo hummed to her before leaning in and taking her lips with his own, and immediately, her hands were lost in his hair, pulling for him, pulling him into her as the earthy flavor of her own slick took over her senses.

  
At the arousal on the forefront of her mind, Kylo groaned against her, his fingers digging into her shoulders and holding her to him tightly as he laid on her fully, his open trousers brushing against her still-too-sensitive core. She shuddered, whining into their kiss and tugging his hair roughly.

  
He pulled away with a wet ‘pop’ of their lips, both their breaths heavy between them.

  
"Dirty girl," he rumbled, and with no further warning, he ground into her once.

 

Her cry was louder this time, uninterrupted by his touch, and Kylo grit his teeth, his lip twitching as his arousal rose. He felt as though he was swimming in it, a hot liquid that took over his blood and threatened to drown him with every breath, every touch and look at her.

  
And she was a sight to behold, her hair strung out over the pillows, her brows pressed as she starved for breath, completely naked and entirely vulnerable beneath his stare and his solid weight. A light sheen of sweat over her forehead and rose-tinted cheeks, lips wet and swollen from their kiss --

  
"Kylo," she murmured, cutting off his thoughts. "I want you in my mouth."

  
She could hear his teeth grind as he hissed a swear at her before smirking widely, moving off of her carefully as she ran a hand over his jaw in his retreat.

  
Immediately, she palmed at him through his shorts beneath his opened trousers, and Kylo bit back a groan. She looked up to him, feigning innocence by the worry of her lip, but the heat in her eyes betrayed her.

  
She worked his pants and shorts over his hips just enough to allow his erection to spring free, laying heavily against his abdomen. She stared at him openly, her fingers still on the edges of his pants, her mouth parted slightly as she took in the sight of him.

  
"So big," she said, mostly to herself.

  
Every time, without fail, Kylo could see the surprise and awe on her face and the front of her conscience when she saw him bared before her, amazed that she had taken him before -- aware that she could again, though his size was intimidating.

  
Kylo didn't have to say anything; the arch of his brow was enough each time.

 

Rey took him in her hand, simply feeling the length of him from the base to the head, where a bead of precome gathered. Without thinking, she immediately leaned in from his side, taking the tip into her mouth and swirling her tongue around him, simply enjoying the feel of him against her tongue and lips.

  
Kylo grunted. He wouldn't say this was his favorite thing -- there were so many things about Rey, so many things he lived to do to her -- but it was near the top of his list. The sight of her bent over him, her shoulders and back muscles working as she both pumped him and bobbed against him, her small but shapely backside in perfect view --

 

"Fuck, Rey," he groaned, his right hand burying into her hair, lightly pushing her toward him. She hummed around his girth, the head hitting the back of her tongue not hardly halfway down his length, and he shuddered at the vibrations she sent through him. "You love it, don't you?"

  
She hummed again before, without any warning, taking as much of him as she could. He felt the back of her throat, and with what little restraint he could muster, he kept from thrusting into her. Her throat swallowed around him, and Kylo breathed a string of swears, pulling her hair and bringing her up for air.

  
Her eyes were edged with tears, her lips glistening with her slick and saliva, and as she tried for air, Kylo released some of the tension on her head.

  
"Say that you like it," he murmured, his eyes dark. "You want to suck me off, don't you?"

  
"Please," she whimpered, her tongue darting out over her lips. "You taste so good; I love it."

  
The glint in her eye told Kylo that she loved destroying him, making him a wreck with only her mouth and hands, and before, when they had first started lying together, it had alarmed him. She had just as much power over him, physically and mentally, but when it came to this -- their emotions and this intimacy the likes he'd never known before -- the truth was that she was a goddess to him. All the pleasure he gave to her rebounded off their bond, relaying and intensifying every feeling between them, every plucked nerve and soothed ache. But she was beautiful for it -- she deserved it, all his pleasure, all of theirs, though for his benefit, she made a show of letting him control her.

  
**You love driving me crazy, don't you?**

  
Before she could respond, Kylo sat upright, pulling her carefully by the back of her head into a kiss. Her hands sought his shoulders, her nails traveling over his scars, bruises, still fresh wounds -- one of which she'd made herself earlier during training that day, which she gave a little bit of extra attention. All the while, Kylo consumed her, leaving her mouth to instead take her jaw, her throat, her collarbone in his mouth, suckling and leaving a dark trail of bruises and the indention of his teeth.

  
Rey keened against him as he pushed her away to lean her back, his hot breath tickling the skin of her breasts as he breathed her in.

  
"You are fucking perfect," he murmured just loudly enough for her to hear. "You know that, don't you?"

  
Gently, he took her nipple into his mouth, and she grunted, her nails digging into his arms.

  
Whether or not either liked to admit it, Rey's chest was extremely sensitive, and Kylo could spend hours there, simply feeling her heartbeat on his tongue through her skin, the feel of her breathing, knowing she's there -- perfect, beautiful Rey, bare-chested for him. In his quarters -- his bed.

  
**Mine,** he thought greedily, suckling on her.

  
"Always," she murmured, running her hand through his hair, and Kylo looked up to her without removing his lips from her.

  
Her face was hot as she looked down to him, her hand easy against his head as she soothed it over. Kylo realized, as their stares caught, that he had been projecting, and Rey had picked it up easily. Either he hadn't been careful enough, or Rey was there, quietly listening inside his head.

  
He moved back, raising a hand and brushing his thumb over her cheek, watching as her hand followed his, holding it to her. She turned to press a kiss against their laced fingers, her eyes closing briefly as she projected her thoughts through their bond, all warm and loving and heavy with desire.

  
"Come here," he breathed, not moving.

  
"Yes sir," she replied headily as she leaned to him.

  
He took her by the hips and adjusted them both so that she was in his lap, her knees straddling either side of him as they sat nearly eye-level with each other. Rey's hands instinctively reached for his shoulders as he ran his hands up and down her sides, palming the flesh at her hips and gritting his teeth as she moved against his length.

  
When he made no more effort to change their situation, Rey moved in, placing her lips on his cheek, nuzzling him as she murmured, "Fuck me, Master."

  
It flipped a switch. Immediately, his mouth was on her shoulder, biting into her roughly as he gripped himself and lined up for her. She sank down onto his cock, and he sucked, hard enough to make her cry out, before growling another string of swears beneath his breath.

  
"You're so fucking tight, Rey," he hissed to her. "Beg me to fuck you."

  
"Please," she replied, clawing at his chest and shoulder, moving her hips against him, though she still strained around the size of him. "I'm yours, Kylo; fuck me."

  
He began to rock into her, pulling her hips down and into his as much as she could allow, pressing against her cervix and causing her to yelp. He pressed his lips to her forehead, as if to apologize, before grasping her thighs and lifting her a bit, just enough that she wasn't fully seated on him.

  
He slid back into her slowly, lifting her once more before snapping his hips up into her and fucking her, hard and fast, how he knew she wanted it by the torrent of emotions and thoughts and pleas circulating through their bond.

  
"Kylo," she moaned, entirely too loudly.

  
"More?" he grunted, tucking his head into the crook of her shoulder, the soaps in her hair taking over his senses. "You sure about that?"

  
"Fuck, more --"

  
Rey was cut off by a shout that rose in her throat as his nails bore into her and he went harder, burying his face in her hair and groaning loudly at the sensation of her clenching against him, all wet heat and perfect, perfect tension that rose from his chest and to the tips of his fingers.

  
Filthy words in several languages he couldn't place fell from her as she held onto him, trying to find her balance, some sort of ground to tie to. He wouldn't allow it. He gave her all he had, and between it all, he moved his thumb to the inside of her thigh and began rubbing her clit furiously.

  
It was more than too much -- it was well beyond it, and Rey was overstimulated and overwhelmed by every feeling that relayed between the two of them. Kylo was obviously feeling it as well, but he projected it all towards her, how every inch of her that could take him was just so good and how he wanted more, all of her, everything.

  
Then she felt his need to take her, to fill her and claim her.

  
She came with a wanton cry, her body tensing against him and her cunt clenching him almost painfully tight. He thrust through it as much as her body would allow, though she took him for all he was worth, her pulsing muscles like a vise around him, and when she began to shake with the next wave, quietly crying out for him, (for him,) he couldn't hold back. He came with a loud groan that he silenced by biting her shoulder, surely hard enough to draw blood, holding her to his chest too tightly as he filled her.

  
The next few moments, they shuddered together, the intensity of it still rolling over them, keeping them fixed together as they rode out a combined climax. Finally, as if he could feel he was crushing her, he loosened his hold on her, and she heaved what sounded like a sob into his neck, suckling at his skin and whimpering, "Kylo," and "so good" as she released her tension.

  
He laid them down so they could lay together side by side, still completely out of breath and tangled with one another, his hands smoothing down her back and hers trying for some sort of purchase to tether herself down to.

  
"Shh, easy," he whispered into her hair. "I have you, Rey. I've got you."

 

The two of them came down, and immediately he could tell just how sore Rey was. Before allowing her the first round in the fresher, however, he pressed her onto her back, running his hands up and down her legs before moving to her abdomen. He pressed his palm against her flat belly, amazed at the width of his hand in comparison to her small form.

  
He pressed a kiss to each of her hips, then the center, and as he flashed her a heated look, he moved to take her in his mouth again. She nearly wailed, tensing against him, but Kylo's hands soothed over her. Moments later, as he licked into her, her ache was easing, replaced by liquid warmth shooting through her veins.

  
She fell limp against the bed, moaning as he continued to lick her clean, their combined tastes perfect against his tongue. He felt a pressure from behind his eyes as he registered just how much he had come, all inside of her, and he held back a groan as best as he could, nowhere near ready for another round and knowing full well she wouldn't be for some time.

  
He wiped his mouth with the back of his wrist as he pulled away, looking over her. She stared up at him, a lazy smile on her lips, looking as though she could fall asleep.  
The bedding already smelled like sex -- the entire room did. It wouldn't make a difference if she showered or not, and he was tempted to let her stay there just so he could appreciate the view. He moved back to her side, looking down at her and placing a hand on her cheek as she hummed her appreciation.

  
"Yours," she murmured, almost inaudibly as she tugged him down for a kiss.

  
**Always,** he replied silently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayy sorry, the majority was written while I was in the hospital having some work done today. I'm fine now, I've just had to have some IV treatment a couple times a week, so this was mostly written while I was absolutely fuckin high off of finally being hydrated adequately. Water and porn!
> 
> But yeah no, sorry for the wait on these things, I got real sick again. It's mostly under control but I have two procedures this coming month and a surgery in August; I'll try to do better but you know me, it's kind of hard being a trash heap when I'm out of it
> 
> anyway yeah, you can still send prompts -- they're always welcome. however i will be trying to work through the ones i already have, since some have been sitting since chapter one. i intend to get to them all, and since i'm feeling good, i prolly will at some point
> 
> cheers lovelies, thanks for riding shotgun to hell with me

**Author's Note:**

> Drunken fanfic writing is my one specialty, and now i'm narrowing it even further with drunken adult fanfiction. has science gone too far
> 
> You can message me on here or send me something via tumblr (http://overthegarbagechute.tumblr.com/). i'm open to p much any idea, but I do have preferences and I'll choose ones I like.
> 
> the garbage chute stops for no mortal


End file.
